Malfoy And Nott
by Jee Kuran 95
Summary: "Ela tinha apenas um coração, um coração que amava e odiava profundamente a mesma pessoa."


Autora: Jee_kuran_95

Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence exclusivamente a J. .

Classificação do Capítulo: +13 anos.

.

.

.

Malfoy and Nott.

Autora: Jee_kuran_95

.

Capítulo Único: Aceitando o Destino.

.

.

.

Não havia uma explicação razoável para o que ela sentia ou para o modo como agia quando estava perto dele ou sentia seus olhos nela.

Curioso, e incrivelmente, inexplicável realmente.

E ele era seu carcereiro, levando-a para o mais profundo abismo de um qual ela não conseguia jamais sair.

Hermione riu, sentindo-se tola para confusão de sentimentos que irradiava de seu coração. Ela o amava. Oh, sim, ela realmente o amava.

A ex Gryffindor tinha uma sentimento tão complexo e frágil com relação a Draco Malfoy que ela se sentia anestesiada quando tentava arranjar uma explicação concreta de como deixara-se apaixonar por ele.

Era em vão, nunca encontrava a resposta.

E ali estava ele, preso em seus próprios pensamentos, nu sentado a cama escrevendo uma carta que ela não fazia ideia de a quem era endereçada.

E a mais pura verdade, era que isso não lhe importava.

Se fosse para uma amante sua, ela não se importaria. Se fosse para que matassem alguém, ela não se importaria. Nada importava apenas o que ela sentia por ele e as sensações que ele lhe proporcionava.

E o amor, a paixão desenfreada, a obsessão que se enraizara em seu peito com os anos não era a única coisa que sentia. Ela borbulhava de raiva, rancor, desprezo, ódio.

Ela o odiava do fundo de sua alma e, se pudesse matá-lo o faria sem pestanejar, sem se arrepender. E isso era contraditório ela sabia, por ela também o amava profundamente.

Ela sempre achou o amor algo irracional, inútil em sua opinião. O amor fazia sofrer, fazia as pessoas chorarem e descaírem ao pior do ser humano em sua opinião: a submissão.

A submissão completa de um ser a outro. A falta de racionalidade em um relacionamento dava-lhe calafrios e ela jurou a si mesma que jamais se apegaria a alguém a tal ponto.

Tanto que, até seus 18 anos, nunca amara uma pessoa sequer.

E então as coisas mudaram e ela viu sua realidade perfeita ruir de um dia a outro, fora subjugada. E sua existência se tornara _nada_.

Simplesmente nada.

Era uma bruxa brilhante, com um futuro promissor, mas no Novo Mundoque Lorde Voldemort queria introduzir a sociedade bruxa, não existia lugar para alguém como ela.

Para uma nascida trouxa. Uma Grifinória politicamente correta.

Uma sangue-ruim, sem nenhum parentesco com a comunidade bruxa, Uma escória da sociedade.

O Ministério caiu em pouco tempo, cedendo a pressão de Tom Riddle e sendo comandado pelos comensais. Dumbledore estava morto, Hogwarts tinha Snape como diretor.

Harry Potter havia desaparecido do mapa junto de Hermione Granger, Ronald estava junto deles, embora todos pensassem que estava em casa, seriamente doente.

Todos estavam a sua procura. Era uma nova ordem mundial.

E então eles foram descobertos. Hermione deu um jeito para que Harry e Ron fugissem e salvassem suas próprias cabeças enquanto ela havia ficado para trás, como um sacrifício.

E com um golpe na cabeça, acordara sentindo algo frio baixo seu corpo e notou estar no chão de um grande salão. Ao redor, os quadros facilmente reconhecíveis.

Estava em Malfoy Manor.

No segundo seguinte Bellatriz Lestrange estava a sua frente, aquele sorriso sádico que sempre estampava em seu rosto bonito, porém envelhecido pelos longos anos em que estiveram em Azkaban parecia ainda mais largo que o de costume.

Internamente ela deveria sentir medo mas não, estava simplesmente... Vazia. Nada. Não sentia nada. Nem medo, nem apreensão, muito menos pavor.

Nada.

E ela se concentrava no vazio, esperando pela dor que sabia que viria em seguida. Era óbvio e ela sentia quase como se um sorriso sarcástico adornasse seus lábios.

Mas não, ela simplesmente estava entorpecida demais pensando na dor.

– Crucio.

A voz de Bellatriz ecoou pelo salão em câmera lenta. Calma, clara, alta e chegou até seus ouvidos poucos milésimos antes da dor excruciante a atingir.

Os olhos se reviraram nas órbitas e ela se sentiu tencionar para depois relaxar dormente. Ela sentia a pressão, a real _dor_. E ela pensou por um momento em pensar em_ morrer._Implorar por uma morte rápida.

Talvez a morte fosse melhor, não haveria agonia intensa, pelo menos.

Ela definitivamente pensou em implorar... Pela morte.

– Basta. - uma voz soou forte, decidida. - Quer enlouquece-la logo da primeira vez, Bellatriz?

E sentiu o dor para, para dar lugar a uma dor maior, desconhecida que vinha de sua mente: A dor da humilhação.

– O que foi Draco? Esta com pena da Nascida-Trouxa? - perguntou Bella em um riso irônico. - Oh, que gesto bonito meu bem!

– Não me importa o que você pense, _tia -_ele disse e de alguma forma Hermione sabia que o ex Slytherin sorria. - Apenas pare antes que ela nos seja _inútil._Uma mente danificada não nos serve de nada.

E passos pesados ecoaram, Hermione sentia uma presença vinda para perto dela.

A aura mágica dele era tão negra que ofuscava sua magia branca e ela se sentiam mergulhar na própria escuridão a cada passo que Draco Malfoy dava para perto dela.

Sentiu que braços passavam por de trás de suas costas e suas pernas e foi suspensa ao ar, como se flutuasse. E a pessoa - que ela se recusava a pensar que era mesmo ele, Draco - começou a andar.

– Meu filho...? - a voz de outra mulher saiu trêmula, expectante.

– O que pensa que está fazendo, Draco? Protegendo uma sangue-ruim, uma maldita mestiça, por quê? - ela reconheceria a voz de Lúcius Malfoy em qualquer lugar.

Seu tom expressava reprimenda, estava com toda a certeza, enojado.

– Eu sei o que faço - a respiração de Malfoy saiu perto de mais de seu corpo, sua pele fria e ela tremeu de repente com frio e se aconchegou mais a ele, seu corpo aquecendo-se, sua mente, seu orgulho, protestando. - Hermione Granger ficará a meus cuidados a partir de hoje, que fique claro. Ninguém a toca, ninguém lhe fala.

Então, depois disso, tudo ficou escuro.

.

.

.

– Tens certeza disso, Malfoy? - não abriria os olhos, fingiria estar dormindo. - É arriscado mantê-la aqui, a Ordem virá atrás dela mais cedo ou mais tarde. Além do fato de qualquer um aqui adoraria torná-la seu bichinho de estimação.

De onde ela reconhecia aquela voz. Era-lhe familiar. Deveras familiar.

Oh sim, outro ex Slytherin. Blásio Zabinni, um dos melhores amigos de Malfoy em época de Colégio.

– Sei o que estou fazendo, Zabinni. - disse ele mais uma vez, a voz séria e solene. No que deveria estar pensando. - A Ordem nem ao menos consegue manter seus aliados vivos, quanto mais sair em um busca por Granger. - declarou, ouviu uma cadeira ser puxada. - Além do mais, creem que está morta. - disse indiferente.

– E isso, obviamente é obra sua. - disse o moreno, risonho.

– Mas é claro.

– Me surpreendo cada dia mais com você Draco, não entendo seus planos, não consigo ver as coisas do mesmo modo que você vê. - disse, seu tom de voz cruamente sincero. - Diga-me, porque está fazendo isso, porque, vindo de você deve haver um motivo por trás de tudo isso.

– Nada de significante. Apenas divertimento pessoal - declarou.

– Vou fingir que acredito em você meu amigo, vou fingir que lhe acredito. - suspirou o rapaz, os olhos azuis movendo-se de um lado a outro. - Ela parece tão frágil quando dorme, não acha? Tão vulnerável.

– Até o mais valente e feroz leão baixa sua guarda uma hora.

– É, posso ver isso. - disse Blásio surpreendido.

Novamente Hermione escutou uma cadeira se arrastar e então a porta do quarto se abrir.

– Tenho que ir. - a voz de Zabinni soou distante, fria. - Tenho que cumprir uma missão ainda esta noite. Adeus, Malfoy.

E a porta se fechou novamente em um baque.

Silêncio, a morena sentia que cada poro de seu corpo transpirava de puro medo. Arfou e abriu os olhos rapidamente ao sentir um par de mãos acariciando as maçãs de seu rosto.

– Finalmente decidiu abrir os olhos. - ela não se virou para ele.

Draco se mantinha atrás dela e ela sentiu quando o peso dele fez o colchão macio afundar um pouco.

Prendeu a respiração esperando seu próximo movimento mas ele apenas continuou com a carícia, desta vez, em seus cabelos. As mãos dele eram leves como plumas e isso a agradou.

Jamais admitiria também.

– Já sabia que estava acordada. - declarou.

– É claro. - ele disse a voz cansada. Tirou os fios de cabelo de seu pescoço e ombros, tocando com a ponta dos dedos gélidos em sua pele lentamente, carinhosamente. - Posso diferenciar quando está dormindo ou não, sua respiração fica diferente. Mais agitada.

– Hun. - ela não podia respirar, ela sentia as mãos dele em sua pele e instantaneamente se sentia _quente_.

Era involuntário e errado pensar isso, mas não era algo que ela podia controlar. E o que era pior, ela sabia que ele estava olhando para ela com seus olhos cinzentos.

Sabia que ele estava magnificamente belo e sedutor.

Porque era isso que ele era, era isso que sempre transpareceu.

Um homem que nunca mediu esforços para ter o que fosse e quando fosse, um homem que submetia a todos suas vontades e impunha medo, respeito.

– Granger. - ela engoliu em seco. - Olhe para mim.

E ela não o fez, com medo de cair na tentação daqueles olhos maravilhosos que pareciam persegui-la naquele momento.

E o homem pegou seu rosto em mãos brutalmente, mudando completamente de humor, assustando-a. Seus olhos se fixaram um no outro.

– Quando eu falar para me olhar faça-o - sibilou ele sombrio. Hermione quis gritar.

– Malfoy... Porque estou aqui? - ela fez a pergunta crucial e ele se afastou um pouco, voltando a ficar calmo como antes.

Draco cruzou os braços sereno e olhou para seus olhos escuros vendo medo neles. Sorriu satisfeito, realizado.

– Você é minha escrava. Serve para satisfazer-me.

Depois daquela única frase ela soube: ela veria o inferno diretamente pelos olhos do diabo.

.

.

.

Ele a havia humilhado e, facilmente estava conseguindo fazer com a sanidade mental da morena fosse duvidosa. Alucinações começaram, a insônia se fez presente.

Ela preferia ficar sem dormir a ter que encarar os sonhos tenebrosos que sabia que o louro manipulava. E ele cada vez que a via sorria fielmente, como se visse algo que lhe agradasse.

Havia emagrecido. Sentia-se mais frágil, como se sua cama de pele, uma segunda pele que parecia ter tivesse saido dela sem que notasse.

As torturas mentais continuavam e Malfoy manipulava sua mente de maneira que quisesse.

Ela não podia ver ninguém e raramente saia daquele quarto que, no primeiro dia ali descobriu ser do próprio Slytherin. Embora ele passasse muito pouco tempo ali.

Estava sozinha, sentia-se sozinha.

A carência batia-lhe a porta e a loucura fazia com que a mulher alucinasse com seus antigos amigos. Não sabia quanto tempo havia se passado.

Horas, dias, semanas, meses, talvez anos. E ela não sabia.

– Você está pior do que eu imaginava que estaria, Granger.

Outra voz conhecida. Ela olhou para a porta, apertando os olhos para a luz que vinha dela. O quarto estava totalmente escuro.

Seus olhos já acostumados ao negro puderam distinguir uma figura de um homem alto, cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

Sua mirada era arrogante e mostrava-lhe algo que ela não sabia dizer o que era. Pena... talvez?

– Quem é você? - sua voz saiu rouca e estranha. Não a reconhecia.

Há quanto tempo não falava com alguém? Há quanto tempo não discutia ou simplesmente falava sobre algo banal com uma pessoa?

– Não se lembra de mim? - perguntou murmurante o rapaz, chegando perto dela e sentando-se na cama.

Ele a olhou de maneira simples, tão humilde e paciente que ela se empertigou, sentindo as lágrimas se acumularem em seus olhos. Já se lembrava de onde o conhecia.

Fora monitor chefe da Sonserina. Theodore. Theodore Nott.

O único homem que ela aceitaria se apaixonar um dia.

O homem perfeito, em sua opinião.

E então ele passou a mão nos cabelos castanhos dela em uma carícia. Assim como Malfoy o fazia e acariciou.

Ela soltou um suspiro, sensível ao mínimo toque.

Há quanto tempo não recebia um simples carinho. Um mimo?

Não sabia dizer.

– Malfoy não tem tratado bem você. Onde está aquela garota guerreira que conheci em tempos de Hogwarts? - perguntou ele a seu lado.

Ela mantinha-se no chão encostada a cama e abraçando seus próprios joelhos como uma bola. Balançando para trás e para frente.

– Eu não sei. Eu... Realmente... Não sei. - sussurrou.

Virou sua cabeça para ele e viu que Nott se aproximava perigosamente de seu rosto, a mão tocando seu pescoço, puxando-o para si.

Viu os olhos dele se dirigirem a seus lábios e então seus olhos se encontraram, intensos. Ela precisava de um toque. Ele o daria sem pestanejar.

O porque daquilo? Ele tinha seus motivos.

– Estou aqui agora. - sussurrou em seu ouvido. - Protegerei você dele, não se preocupe com isso.

E a beijou, apenas uma carícia no começo, os lábios um do outro se encaixando, se conhecendo, provando um ao outro. Logo a língua de Nott acariciou seus lábios, pedindo que ela lhe cedesse passagem e ela o fez de bom grado.

Puxou os fios de seu cabelo para si e fez com que ele sentasse no chão assim como ela. O rapaz suspirou.

Ela queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido há mais tempo. Aquele encontro entre ela e Nott, aquele... Reconhecimento.

Ela se lembrava dos olhares discretos, íntimos demais que trocavam em Hogwarts quando ninguém os olhava, quando ninguém imaginava o que estava acontecendo.

Mas a realidade deles sempre lhes atingia: ele um Sangue-puro, Slytherin. Ela uma sangue-ruim, Gryffindor.

Mas ali não importava mais, de alguma forma ela sabia disso.

Nott separou-se dela respirando profundamente. Ela olhou nos olhos azuis e tocou seu rosto, ele fechou os olhos assim como ela esperava que ele o fizesse.

– Eu queria isso a muito tempo. - ele disse, sentindo o toque hesitante dela. Pegou sua mão que estava em seu rosto e segurou-a ali.

Ela não precisou falar nada, apenas sorriu para ele compreendendo o que ele queria dizer.

Então a voz de seu Cárcere soou em seus ouvidos, em sua mente.

"_Não importa quantos a toquem, quantos tentem protegê-la. Eu te corromperei. Seu corpo, sua mente, sua alma... e seu coração é meu."_

E ela soube que nunca, jamais teria a paz desejada. E ela notou com certo horror ao olhar novamente para Nott... Que ele tinha os mesmos olhos que Malfoy.

**N/A: Olá! **Desta vez venho com mais uma das minhas fics de Harry Potter que, como digo a todos não me pertence e sim a J. diva-rainha-maravilhosa. Hun, eu revisei ela, mas se algo me passou por alto me desculpem e, se puderem me avisem beleza? Gosto de corrigir meus erros mesmo que demore certo tempo para fazê-lo.

Bueno, espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos, Jenny.


End file.
